One Last Goodbye
by amartin120310
Summary: A one-shot based on the movie version. Harry tells Hermione and Ron that he is a Horcrux and is going to see Voldemort. What if, after Hemione says "I'll go with you,' she follows Harry and pulls him into a classroom. For one last goodbye.


I closed my eyes as tightly as I could. It didn't stop the tears from flowing down my face. It didn't block the sounds of crying, coming from everyone around me. The brightest witch of my age? I couldn't stop all of the death. I couldn't stop what happened that night with Harry.

_One Week Earlier_

"There's a reason I can hear them, the Horcruxes. I think I've known for a while." Harry looks from Ron to me. "And I think you have too." I feel my eyes go wide and I start to cry. I can't help it.

"I'll go with you," I say, tears running down my face. And I mean it. I would follow this man into every dark corner of the world. Harry slowly shakes his head from side to side. I step towards him and wrap my arms around his neck. I bury my face against his skin and hold tight. After all, we've done together, my best friend, to end it like this. I feel Harry's head lean against mine as he takes a deep breath.

"Kill the snake," he whispers in my ear. "Kill the snake and then it's just him." I pulled away and looked into his eyes. There are so many unsaid words between us. I feel his love and bravery and fear and stubbornness at that moment and it takes my breath away. I reach up and place my hand on Harry's cheek. I feel Ron's chagrin behind me but nothing else matters to me at this moment. Harry looks at me one moment more before breaking eye contact and stepping away. Without another word, he turns and walks down the stairs. I watch him walk away, unmoving until I hear a small cough behind me.

"Now what?" Ron asks behind me. I jerked around to look at him and I realize what I've done. I just let Harry Potter walk to his death.

"Find Ginny," I say to Ron, turning back to look down the stairs. "Stay safe and prepare for the next wave." I start running down the stairs.

"Wait," Ron called after me. "Where are you going?"

I don't respond. I'm already calculating the fastest route to the Forbidden Forest, factoring in the number of people I might meet on the way, knowing Harry would want to avoid being seen. I run down the hallway that has the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and I see him, halfway down the hallway, walking briskly. I run after him, huffing and out of breath. Harry quickly turns and has his wand pointing at me in one swift motion. I skid to a halt about 10 feet from my best friend.

"Blimey, Hermione!" Harry says as he quickly lowers his wand. "What the hell are you doing here?" He is confused and looks over my shoulder at the empty hallway. "Are you OK?" he asks as he looks back at me. I'm so shell shocked that I can't say anything. Harry looks worried and walks toward me. He grabs my arm and leads me into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He closes the door behind us and turns to look at me. We are only a few feet apart. He takes a step towards me, closing the gap.

I knew at this moment there was nothing I could say that would change his mind. There was nothing I could do to stop this from happening. There was nothing. All I can do at this moment was be there for him, to let him know that I would be there for him, always.

I take a step closer to Harry and reach out to him. My hand rests on his shoulder and he reaches out a hand to land on my hip. It was innocent, with the promise of something more, if I wanted. I lean into him and feel his other hand around the back of my neck. I reach up and cupped his face in my hands. He looks down at me and I see the desire, the need burning in his eyes.

"Hermione," he breathes and leans his forehead down to mine. His hand tightens on my hip and I know, at that moment, he feels the way I do.

"I love you," I whisper, barely loud enough to hear. I tilt my head up and kiss him gently before pulling away. I want more but knew he has to make this decision on his own. I feel my breathing quicken when his hand moves from my hip to the small of my back. He pulls me against him and I felt his excitement physically intensify. A smile tugs at his lips when I gasp.

"I love you too Hermione," he says and wraps his arms around me, crushing his mouth against mine. I hear a moan escape my lips as I wrap my arms around him. He lifts me in the air and I hastily undo the buttons on my blouse as he carries me to the front desk. He sets me down on the desk and kisses me furiously while I undo his belt. My breathing intensifies when his pants fall to the floor and his mouth moves to my neck. I cannot stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks as the emotions overwhelm me. I didn't know I wanted this but, oh gods, I want this. I just cannot fathom the wasted years I could have had with Harry. Harry, the one who always believed in me, who never stopped fighting for those that he loved. Harry stops kissing my neck when my tears reach his face. He looks up at me and his face falls. He looks ashamed, quickly takes a step back and trips on his pants, pooled around his ankles, and falls to the floor.

"No, Harry," I move off the desk and onto the group next to him, my shirt now totally open. I put my left hand on his chest as my right-hand wipes away my tears. "I'm just… sad that we didn't do this earlier. I never realized my feelings for you before now and … we're out of time." Harry has a sad smile and sits up, his hands coming to rest on either side of my face. He wipes my tears away and I smile at him.

"We have each other now," he says as he pulls me to him. "And I'll always love you." I rest my head against his chest as I feel him repositioning himself. He kisses my forehead and I hear him whisper something softly in my ear.

"Petrificus Totalus."

When I came to, I was laying on a hastily conjured mattress on the floor of the Defense Against the Dark Arks classroom, my shirt buttoned up neatly, and a blanket pulled up to my chin. I sat upright and quickly looked around for Harry. I could hear screams coming from the courtyard outside. _No, no, no _I thought as I raced downstairs as quickly as I could. _Please, not Harry. _We just started our new life together. This was the beginning, not the end.

When I got to the courtyard, Harry and Voldemort's wands were locked together. Dead bodies of my classmates and teachers were strewn around them. Professor McGonagall was looking at Harry and Voldemort with dread. I started to go to him but McGonagall threw out her arm to stop me, shaking her head,

"Harry!" I yelled and Harry looked over at me. I saw him exhale and close his eyes briefly. When he opened them, he winked at me. Harry screamed and threw his magic at Voldemort. The blast was so powerful that McGonagall and I were knocked back off our feet. I laid on my side and looked at the last place that I saw Harry. There was nothing left but ash floating in the wind.

_One Week Later_

Harry Potter died that night. And here I was at his funeral, sitting between Ron and Ginny. I wish we had more time together. Our first time together was also our last. I will cherish what we had and never forgot our last goodbye.


End file.
